Secrecy
by melry
Summary: Fem!Kuroko. Stuck in an arranged marriage she shouldn't be in, Kuroko never thought that love would result from it.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko is female in this story, and the main pairing is Akashi and Kuroko.**

**Summary: Stuck in an arranged marriage she shouldn't be in, Kuroko never thought that love would result from it.**

l

Kuroko stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing a wedding dress made from the finest white silk. Her hair was styled up into a braided bun. Shining earrings hung on her ears. Her necklace glittered in the soft light radiating from the lamp next to her. Form-fitting gloves covered her hands. Her feet wore dainty, white heels. Her face was absent from make-up aside from light blush to give some color to her pale skin and carefully applied lip gloss.

Any stranger who glanced at her would immediately assume that she was about to get married. The problem was, she didn't want to get married because this particular marriage was a farce.

She was a maid working under the Amamiya family, more specially, under Reina Amamiya, who was the daughter of the current CEO of the Amamiya Corporation. Reina was engaged to Seijuurou Akashi, who was the son of a powerful business partner. She was to be married to him today, but the day before, she disappeared and left a note saying that she refused to get married to a person she never met before.

It was too late to decline the engagement, and her parents panicked about their missing daughter at the morning before the wedding.

Then they came up with a plan. It just so happened that the Akashi family hadn't met Reina before and Reina's parents hadn't exposed her image to the public, so they wouldn't know what she looked like.

What was their plan? Well, they ordered Kuroko to take Reina's place, much to Kuroko's horror. She really wanted to refuse, but the glares they gave her promised dangerous consequences if she didn't accept, and so here she was now, sitting in front of a mirror and thinking hard about her impending doom.

What she had to do was play the part as Reina until the real Reina is found. But that was easier said than done. If Seijuurou Akashi found out she was not Reina, but a mere maid, there was going to be hell to pay.

As she moped, she heard the sound of knocking. The door opened and a fellow maid peeked her head out of the doorway. She spoke, "Kuroko, it's time to leave now."

Kuroko nodded and got up from her seat. She walked toward the doorway. Right before Kuroko left the room, the maid added, "And good luck," with sympathy in her voice. "You're going to need it."

Despite her nervousness, Kuroko smiled at her. "Thank you."

She needed all the luck she could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and positive support!**

**Summary: fem!Kuroko / Stuck in an arranged marriage she shouldn't be in, Kuroko never thought that love would result from it.**

l

Kuroko was in the back seat of a car with a hired driver. She let her thoughts stray off to her doubts about the marriage.

What if they never found Reina? Then Kuroko would have to pretend to be her much longer than planned. And even if they did found Reina, how would Akashi react? He would be furious when he discovered that he had been tricked. They really didn't plan this throughly. Granted, Reina did run away the day before, and there wasn't enough time left to think of a much better plan.

When Kuroko saw the church where the wedding was to take place at, she was amazed by the size of the church and how many expensive cars and limousines were parked next to it. No doubt that they belonged to the wedding guests. After the driver parked the car and told Kuroko that they had arrived at their destination, Kuroko muttered a word of thanks and stepped out of the car.

She reached the church's entrance when Reina's father came over and stood next to her. Kuroko blinked before realizing that he was supposed to escort her to the altar. He gently put her arm over his. He gave her a look that clearly said, "Don't get caught."

Kuroko quickly nodded.

They both turned to face forward when the doors in front of them opened. Kuroko tried to smile at the guests, but her nervousness won the day, and she found herself too nervous to smile without making it appear forced.

Kuroko looked directly at the altar. There was a man with red-hair and dressed in a pressed-suit standing next to it. He must be the groom. Once she had walked to the altar, Reina's father let her go and went to sit down next to Reina's mother among the guest audience. They were both smiling contently, letting nothing show that they about to let a deceitful marriage take place.

Kuroko gazed at Akashi. She couldn't see his face clearly. Her vision was slightly obscured by the semi-transparent veil she wore on her head.

The priest started to talk, and all whispers from the audience hushed immediately.

The priest's looked toward Akashi and asked, "Do you, Seijuurou Akashi, take Reina Amamiya as your lawfully-wedded wife in good times and bad, in health and sickness until death do you part?"

"I do," Akashi replied.

The priest shifted her gazed toward Kuroko now. "And do you, Reina Amamiya, take Seijuurou Akashi as your lawfully-wedded husband in good times and bad, in health and sickness till death do you part?"

"Yes... I do," Kuroko hesitatingly answered.

It was time for them to exchange rings. The ring bearer slowly walked up to them and presented them the rings. Akashi took one, and Kuroko held out her hand. Akashi put the ring on her finger for her. Then she did the same for Akashi with the other ring.

"You may kiss the bride."

Kuroko tensed. Akashi lifted her veil, and Kuroko was surprised by how striking his face was. Hetero-chromatic eyes locked eyes with her own. Akashi leaned closer, and she felt her face heat up. Their faces were getting closer and closer together. Then their lips touched briefly. It only lasted for a few seconds before he moved away.

They both turned to face the audience, signaling the end of the wedding ceremony. The guests stood up and cheered as they clapped their hands.

Akashi held out his arm, and Kuroko took it. They both walked toward the exit of the church. Kuroko could hardly believe it. Even if it was not in her own name, she was _married_ now.

l

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
